Black & Gold
by Moonlight-Yume-Charlotte
Summary: Matt's Fav song comes on My first attempt at a cute fluffy happy ending thing XS Try and give me constructive criticism :D


Charlotte: Hi *Yawn It's Midnight YAY

Matt: Aren't you supposed to be up early tomorrow?

Charlotte: Yeah, so? :S I am dedicating my time to a fluffy kind of thing ^_^ Warning I know it sucks but i want advice on how to improve :D

Mello: Reeeeaaallly Sucks

Charlotte: T.T Soooo mean Mello ! Be nice or I'll make a Matt/Near story ^_^ (Please ask if you want one done)

Mello: O.O Disclaimer: Charlotte doesn't own Death Note or the characters etc or the Song Black & Gold by Sam Sparro

* * *

Matt watched his boyfriend move about the kitchen with his eyebrows knitted downwards and a scowl on his face.

"I asked you to do this, but no you just had to play video games," Mello muttered as he brushed his long hair out of his eyes. Matt couldn't help but chuckle as he saw Mello pull on some rubber gloves and plunge his hands into the sink.

'Aww My Perfect little housewife,' Matt thought but knew better than to voice his thoughts. The last time he had called Mello a housewife, Matt has found himself sleeping on the couch for a week and he had do all the cleaning.

Matt instead kept his mouth shut, paused his DS and admired Mello.

Mello's long Golden hair that swayed as Mello vigourously scrubbed the dishes. Matt's eyes wandered down Mello's leather covered body and he smiled to himself.

'He looks amazing in leather, He looks even better without it,' Matt smirked but in his daydreaming he hadn't noticed Mello turning around and glaring at him.

"Matt, Quit being a pervert and go take out the rubbish," Mello said sternly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Matt sighed and laying down his DS he grabbed a nearby bag and sulked out the apartment.

He returned to music in the kitchen, Mello had turned on the nearby radio and was humming to the dance tune playing loudly from it.

'If only his Mafia lackeys could see him,' Matt thought as he peeked around the door. Mello lifted his head and stopped humming when Matt came back in. He glared at his boyfriend and returned to the dishes.

The song stopped and the announcer began speaking but Matt ignored the various jokes and innuendo that he would have spouted. He walked up behind Mello, who was keeping half an eye on Matt.

'Matt is too sneaky for me to let him out of my sight,' Mello thought as he saw Matt stalk closer to him. He sighed as he felt Matt's arms encircle his waist. Pulling his rubber gloves off, Mello caressed Matt's hands with his own.

"Stop Distracting me, Go play a game," Mello grumbled as he saw the devious smirk that spread across Matt's face. Matt's hands slowly moved lower to Mello's lower stomach and he gently brushed across the exposed skin. Mello bit his lip to stop himself groaning as Matt leaned in and brushed his lips against Mello's ear.

"Mell~o," Matt whispered and his teeth tugged gently on Mello's ear until a small growl escaped Mello's lips. Mello spun round suddenly and pushed Matt away.

"If you're bored go play a game, If I don't do these now they will never get done," Mello said putting his hands on his hips.

"But I've finished all my games so many times I could recite the dialogue back! Yadda Yadda Jill Sandwich Yadda Yadda!" Matt whined, he pulled his goggles down and gave Mello a puppy dog look.

"You could help me clean," Mello exclaimed but Matt just looked at him like he had said he was giving up chocolate. Mello turned from the sink and walked towards the fridge.

"Nah," Matt said and he fell backwards onto the couch with a disappointed sigh. The radio announcer had just finished talking with some random caller when he made an announcement that made Matt grin.

"...up Next is Sam Sparro's Black & Gold," the voice said and Matt leapt up and pulled Mello away from the fridge. He dragged Mello to the middle of the floor and turned the radio's volume dial on the way.

"I don't care if it's your favourite non video game song, I'm not dancing," Mello said sternly but Matt's arms looped around his neck preventing him escaping.

"But I love it because it reminds me of you," Matt pouted and swayed them together as the first few bars hit his ears.

**If the fish swam out of the ocean**

**And grew legs and they started walking**

**And the apes climbed down from the trees**

**And grew tall and they started talking**

Mello wound his arms around Matt's mid section and pulled the gamer tightly against him as they swayed.

**And the stars fell out of the sky**

**And my tears rolled into the ocean**

**Now I'm looking for a reason why**

**You even set my world into motion**

Matt ran one hand through Mello's hair and held the other one tightly around his neck. He looked into Mello's eyes and saw Mello's light blue eyes gazing back at him. He leaned his head closer until their foreheads where touching and smiled when he saw Mello dancing along with him. Matt whispered the chorus to Mello.

**'cause if you're not really here**

**Then the stars don't even matter**

**Now I'm filled to the top with fear**

**That it's all just a bunch of matter**

**'cause if you're not really here**

**Then I don't want to be either**

**I wanna be next to you**

**Black and gold**

**Black and gold**

**Black and gold**

**I looked up into the night sky**

**And see a thousand eyes staring back**

**And all around these golden beacons**

**I see nothing but black**

Matt let his eye contact drop and he buried his head into Mello's shoulder, he danced against Mello and inhaled the chocolate scent that radiated from his leather.

**I feel a way of something beyond them**

**I don't see what I can feel**

**If vision is the only validation**

**Then most of my life isn't real**

**'cause if you're not really here**

**Then the stars don't even matter**

**Now I'm filled to the top with fear**

**That it's all just a bunch of matter**

**'cause if you're not really here**

**Then I don't want to be either**

**I wanna be next to you**

**Black and gold**

**Black and gold**

**black and gold**

"Don't leave me Mel," Matt whispered into Mello's chest as the song finished. Mello let on hand drop from Matt's waist and used it to tilt Matt's chin up.

"Never Mattie," Mello whispered back as he pulled the younger man's lips towards his. Their breath melting into one as their lips touched. Mello's arm wound tighter around Matt as he passionately kissed him.

Matt still had the song running through his head as the chocoholic kissed him. He let his right hand run gently over the Black leather at Mello's shoulder while his left hand ran through Mello's Golden locks.

'Black and Gold, Black and Gold, Black and Gold,' Matt thought as Mello pushed him towards their bedroom.

* * *

Charlotte:*Yawn* What do you think?

Matt: At least it ended happy this time, Go to Bed!

Mello: I don't get how the song is like me?

Charlotte: Gold Hair and Black leather duh! I thought it was clever ^_^

Mello: Review because need I say it; She needs Alllllllll the help she can get

All: Goodnight!!!


End file.
